The Same Star
by psychedelic aya
Summary: [WA3. One-shot. A tribute to My Mistake.] On the 2 years that Jet was gone... what did Virginia feel? Her thoughts one night. Please enjoy, even though I think this is the worst thing I have ever written...


****

author's notes : OKAY! Muwahahah! So sorry if I haven't updated My Mistake and Lost Memory yet... things are soo busy! There's basketball... WAH! Anyway, I'll blabber more on the author's notes below. Heheh... I hope you guys aren't mad. I just thought of this today... when I was looking at a star... hope you enjoy! =)

****

DISCLAIMER : As usual, I don't own Wild ARMs. Though I strongly wish I did.... :D

****

Janus : This is romance crappy. I CAN FEEL IT!

****

Yahiko : Aya's getting like this 'cause of that guy fro --- _*a hand covers his mouth*_

****

Virginia : _*giggling* _Aya was right! LoL... she thought you were gonna blabber out something, so she sent me!

****

Jet : Aya sent a chatterbox to silence a chatterbox. _*sarcastic* _She has one good brain.

****

Janus : Anyway, where is she? I was supposed to get hit by a mallet with the first line I said!

****

Virginia : She's depressed for some odd reason.

****

Yahiko : I'm telling you... it's because of ---

Yahiko gets hit by a mallet... 

****

Janus : _*sweatdropping* _Wow... that was a first.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

The Same Star

A Tribute to My Mistake

by aya_yahiko/terrandagger

A young girl sat on her bed, a tear stained letter on her hand.

_...You must be far away by now._

She had long auburn hair, and emerald eyes which usually shone with her smile. And at the same time, her eyes showed all emotions that she was feeling. And now, there were tears...

_I wonder where you are? Are you sleeping? Are you awake? _

...She was feeling sadness. Wasn't it obvious?

__

I hope you're not cold. Stay somewhere warm... 

She plopped down her bed, her face buried in the pillow.

__

Argh! ...I shouldn't be worried about you! Why....?

The tears continued falling down from her cheeks. From her skin, cascading down to the soft, pink cloth.

__

I shouldn't be feeling this way. I shouldn't!

She stayed that way for a moment, just letting her sadness take over. After all... everyone has to cry. Not everyone can stay happy forever. Even though she usually looked cheerful... for some reason, his absence made her dying inside.

_I shouldn't care about you! I shouldn't like you!_

She stood up and sat, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

__

But... I am worried about you.... and I like you... and I do care about you...

Standing up completely, she walked over to the door leading to her balcony. Slowly opening it, she stepped outside and breathed the fresh wind and air.

__

...Even though I know you're a complete idiot.

For once, she smiled.

_...An idiot... That's what you are! A very cute and irritating idiot who makes me feel this way..._

Then she frowned and sighed again.

__

...For no reason at all.

Looking up at the sky, her tear glistened eyes shone along with the moonlight.

__

Maybe its love...?

Giggling to herself, she shook her head.

_Nah,... and besides... you probably don't feel the same way._

  
  


She sighed again and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

  
  


_Maybe I'm just worried about you because you're my friend._

She smiled at that thought. It seemed to satisfy her.

__

Yeah, that's it. Because you're my friend. Its not like its love...

Smiling sadly, she looked up into the moon and continued to think.

People say that when you look at the moon you remember those who are important to you. I wonder who are you thinking about? Are you even staring at the moon?

Once again, she sighed.

__

You're probably not.

Letting the wind mess up her hair, she leaned on the railings of her balcony, seeing her village below.

__

Maybe you're in a village... getting drunk in a bar?

She laughed at that thought.

__

That's probably what you're doing.

Tilting her head back to the dark sky, her eyes showed that she was lost in thought again.

__

Though you're far away... it gives me comfort to know that we're under the same sky. I know you're somewhere, out there...

She sighed again, and then... She seemed to notice a star. It was unusually bright, and it stood out from all the rest. It twinkled very luminously, and this seemed cheered her mood up a great deal. 

__

Do you see that star? I wonder... are you looking at it? It seems so bright, doesn't it?

Her lips curled up as she watched the star. But then, realizing that it was kinda late, she turned her back at it and shook her head.

_Are you looking at that same star?_

Opening her door and one foot entering her room, her head looked back at that jewel in the sky.

  
  


__

You're probably not.

Entering her room fully, she closed the door and succumbed into the darkness of slumber.

While that star... 

Knew...

That two people were watching it...

From afar...

That same star...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

author's notes : This is probably the worst thing that I have written in my whole life. No kidding. I just feel so DEPRESESSED! WAH! Really! I really want to see someone, but I can't! And I know I won't… forever… its so painful! But… anyway, even though this sucked, I hope you enjoyed! Okie! Bye!

**__**

GO ABBEY AND CARA! :D

Hi to Kyoy, Yuko2!! :D


End file.
